


Happy Yule

by mithrilbikini (liasangria)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Illustrations, M/M, fili kili frodo and ori are kids, the adults are just chillin, the rest of the company are just in different rooms :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/pseuds/mithrilbikini
Summary: An illustration for the Have a Happy Hobbit Holiday 2020.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2020





	Happy Yule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orange_Lions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Lions/gifts).



> With liberties taken with Fíli, Kíli, Ori, and Frodo's ages to make them kids haha.


End file.
